


Music to Watch Boys To

by aestheticallyexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Admiration, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Do Kyungsoo - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kim Jongin - Freeform, M/M, No established relationship, lana del rey - Freeform, lowkey stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticallyexo/pseuds/aestheticallyexo
Summary: in which kyungsoo wakes up early everyday  to watch the beautiful boy outside his window(inspired by a lana del rey song)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i first posted this to my instagram account (aesthetically.exo) and thought it deserved a proper home! enjoy!

   The blaring sound of Kyungsoo’s alarm woke him up in an instant. It took several tries, but he eventually slapped the alarm off, immediately halting the shrill ring.

   It was four thirty in the morning, right on schedule. He had exactly half an hour to get up, shower, get dressed, brush his teeth and brew a coffee before the beautiful man outside was supposed to walk by.

   Kyungsoo discovered the man one morning when he just couldn't fall back asleep. After what felt like hours upon hours of tossing and turning, he got up to brew a pot of coffee. Being that it was the middle of the summer, he wanted to watch e sunrise.

   Coffee cup in hand, he headed outside. The sitting area faced a quaint London street, occasionally bustling with life. 4:59 am, he expected to see nothing more than the occasional taxi or paperboy.

   But he saw neither. Rather than the expected paperboy or taxi, he saw the last thing he’d expect at the early hour.

   He saw a man. It was a man he had never seen before, and he was certain of it.

   It would be hard to forget a man so beautiful.

   The man looked like a statue in human form.

   He has a slender frame with long legs, definitely at least four inches taller than Kyungsoo. His face was very angular, with a jawline and cheekbones sharp enough to cut diamond. The true focal point of his face were his plump lips.

   After that point, Kyungsoo would be lying if he said he hadn't imagined what those beautiful lips would be like against. his own.

   It didn't take long before he found out the man’s name. One morning, Kyungsoo watched as he stopped to answer the phone in front of the sitting area.

   “Yeah, this is Jongin.” he replied.

 _Jongin_.

   The name rolled off the tip of Kyungsoo’s tongue. It felt natural coming out of his mouth.

   It got to the point where seeing Jongin everyday became a part of Kyungsoo’s daily routine. On one fateful morning, the men made eye contact. The ordeal left a pink flush on Kyungsoo’s cheeks and a just noticeable smirk on Jongin’s lips.

   Something tempted the shorter man to call after the the taller man, to defend to his blush to the cool weather but he bit his tongue. Maybe calling after the boy he had been stalking for a little over a month to say that he wasn’t weird wasn’t the best idea.

   It got to the point where Kyungsoo would listen for the click of Jongin’s dress shoes down the relatively quiet street.

   He knew he had a problem.

   As a distraction, Kyungsoo would wear headphones, just to appear as a regular guy enjoying his morning coffee and a bit of music. He has a playlist made entitled ‘Music to Watch Boys To’, just as a little joke for himself.

   Everything seemed perfect. Kyungsoo no longer appeared to be a stalker, and he could still watch the man he so often admired.

   But Jongin wasn’t happy. He could have walked down any road to get to work. He could have taken a taxi, or even the underground. The route he had chosen that fateful morning led him to a beautiful man with heart shaped lips and a cup of coffee.

   The first time he made eye contact with the currently unnamed man, Jongin was pleasantly surprised to see a subtle flush on his face.

   His smirk was involuntary, and he knew the man only a few dozen feet away could see it.

   At this point, seeing each other was no longer a pleasant surprise, it became routine. Jongin had even started taking harder steps when passing by, just so the man would look up to see the source of the noise.

   Now wearing headphones, it became that much harder for Jongin to catch the man’s attention.

   One morning, Kyungsoo couldn’t find his headphones and was forced to venture outside without them.

   When Jongin walked by, he noticed the man was not wearing his headphones like he had been for the past few weeks.

   This was his chance to finally speak with the man who caught his attention many months ago. He walked up to the gate of his admirer’s house and made eye contact.

 _“So I noticed you’ve been watching me.”_ Both Jongin and Kyungsoo said in unison.


End file.
